Injuries and sudden sickness (e.g., heart attack, stroke) can occur when least expected. As such, the person who is sick or injured may not have relevant medical information at their disposal. This may affect a responder's (e.g., paramedic, emergency room nurse or doctor) ability to properly assess the accident/illness or to provide proper treatment. Even if the responder has authorization to access the person's medical information, if there is a delay in receiving the information, the responder may not be aware of critical information when doing an initial assessment. Furthermore, when the responder does receive the sick/injured person's information, it may be out of date, incomplete, or both. Consequently, the responder may not know about an existing condition or a contraindicated medicine. Without such information, the sick or injured person may not be properly diagnosed and/or receive correct treatment. Furthermore, the person's information may be openly available during transit to the responder. Thus, a person who has suffered an accident or illness (and his or her medical information) may not be receiving proper care.